L'Artificier
by Aenas
Summary: Petite fiction en cours sur Kimblee...L'alchimiste écarlate vu par lui même, autobiographie douteuse en perspective. Futur Roy/Kim
1. Prélude

**  
Disclaimer:** Les personnages de FMA appartiennent à leur auteur, Hiromu Arakawa.

**  
Résumé**: Kimblee vu par lui-même, réflexions profondes en perspective….(autobiographie douteuse)

**  
Couple**: Pas pour l'instant ceci est sensé être un one-shot. (Mais je sens qu'il va être plus long que prévu) Enfin cela risque d'être shonen ai, relations entres hommes donc.

* * *

_**L'Artificier.**_

Kimblee était souvent seul. A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas traîner en compagnie d'autres personnes que lui-même. Oh il n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler « asocial ». Bien souvent il préférait rester seul plutôt que de subir la compagnie des idiots. (Et nous savons tous combien ces êtres sont nombreux)

Le fait qu'il ait des centres d'intérêts bien particuliers ne l'aidait pas à se lier d'amitié avec autrui. Il n'appréciait guère la foule, ce qui l'empêchait bien souvent de se promener dans des lieux très fréquentés. En somme il avait peu l'occasion de rencontrer des gens, et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Après tout peu comprenaient son sens de l'amitié si spécial. Pourtant c'était une des choses qui faisait son charme.

Alors comment donc Kimblee exprimait-il son amitié envers quelqu'un? Et bien tout d'abord, il n'était pas du genre à aller au chevet d'un ami malade avec des fleurs. Non il venait plutôt les mains vides, avec l'intention d'abréger ses souffrances. Avec une belle explosion cela va de soi. C'était à cause de cela qu'on lui avait souvent reproché d'utiliser des méthodes «radicales», ce qui selon lui était franchement exagérer les choses. Ce n'était pas radical mais astucieux enfin!

Kimblee avait donc un léger problème d'incompréhension mutuelle vis à vis des gens. Et ce n'était pas un mince problème. Il se heurtait toujours à des gens bornés et peu ouverts d'esprit. C'était bien simple ses centres d'intérêts effrayaient les gens qui se disaient « normaux ». Comment pouvait-il être ami avec des personnes trouvant ses explosions absolument terrifiantes ? Il n'avait donc pas d'amis. Ou du moins rien qui ne ressemblait à notre conception banale de ce mot. A vrai dire il avait juste quelques « alliés » qui le soutenaient en échange de certains services.

Mais bon il ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. « Franchement à quoi bon être ami avec quelqu'un qui ne comprend rien aux explosions ? » S'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer ses joies à ces abrutis c'était qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Pourtant il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un. Il pouvait en parler pendant des heures, mais un long monologue n'est jamais bien gratifiant.

« Ah la beauté d'une explosion ne laissant rien sur son passage, sinon de longues traînées écarlates et un avant goût d'apocalypse ! Rien ne pouvait égaler pareille œuvre en ce monde. »

Et quiconque ne comprenait pas ça ne méritait pas un regard de sa part. Lui le maître artificier, l'élu de la flamme, le génie de la pyrotechnie ! Incompris, oui il était un poète incompris, poursuivant une œuvre folle que les simples mortels ne pouvaient même pas appréhender.

Cependant il était seul. Cette solitude choisie d'abord commença à lui peser. En réalité il était bien triste de se dire qu'il n'avait aucun ami pour l'écouter. Personne pour le réconforter et essayer de le comprendre. Alors Kimblee essaya de s'intégrer à cette masse foisonnante qu'est l'humanité. Grâce à ses talents il parvint facilement à devenir un alchimiste d'état. Redoutable et redouté. Considéré comme malade par un certain nombre de ses « camarades ».

Fallait-il toujours que les hommes le déçoivent ? Ne valaient-ils quelque chose qu'en tant que matière explosive ? Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! On l'avait même affublé d'un surnom ridicule « l'alchimiste écarlate », comme s'il ne se résumait qu'au sang qu'il laissait derrière lui…Non « l'artificier » lui aurait bien mieux convenu. Mais là encore aucun militaire ne semblait avoir le sens de l'esthétisme. Ces idiots ne comprenaient pas qu'il faisait de l'explosion un art ? Et qu'il pratiquait cet art pour la beauté de l'art lui-même ?

Pas un n'aurait du se vanter de ses faibles capacités…comparé à ses explosions leur alchimie n'étaient que de pauvres tours de magie, travail d'incompétents fumeux. . Un seul d'entre eux avait attiré son attention. Un homme au regard perçant. Quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à brûler tout sur son passage…


	2. Ce Paradis perdu qu'est l'enfance

**  
Disclaimer:** Les personnages de FMA appartiennent à leur auteur, Hiromu Arakawa.

**  
Résumé**: Kimblee vu par lui-même, réflexions profondes en perspective…. (Autobiographie douteuse)

**  
Couple**: Kimblee et ?

**  
Notes** : Ce qui était sensé être un one shot risque d'être plus long que prévu. Les dieux m'ont envoyé une muse, comme quoi tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. (Au fait je me base sur le manga, pas l'anime)

* * *

_**  
Ce paradis perdu qu'est l'enfance**_

Mais avant de s'attarder sur ce sujet hasardeux il devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ce n'était pas difficile pour lui d'écrire, loin de là. Cependant il valait mieux qu'il évite ce sujet avant au moins deux cent pages. Autant commencer par son enfance, le reste suivrait après.

Kimblee n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de son enfance. Enfin pas assez pour épiloguer là-dessus pendant une centaine de pages. Mais comme dans toute bonne autobiographie qui se respectait il devait forcément passer par là. Parce que dans une vraie histoire il y a un début, un milieu et une fin.

Mais à vrai dire il ne se souvenait pas du commencement. Non mais vous-vous souvenez de votre naissance vous ? Non ? Et bien Kimblee non plus. Il avait beau être un génie (incompris certes, mais un génie quand même), il n'en demeurait pas moins que son cerveau peu développé à ce stade de sa vie n'avait pu enregistrer aucune information concernant l'évènement merveilleux. Enfin merveilleux…tout est relatif. Son grand père (artificier de son état…) lui avait raconté comment sa mère avait très mal vécu le fait que son père soit absent ce jour là. La mère de Kimblee était une très belle femme, qui bien que venant d'une famille ouvrière, avait la grâce de celles qui n'ont jamais effectué un travail de leur vie. Sa peau était pâle, contrastant avec ses longs cheveux noirs qu'elle remontait en chignon. Ses yeux gris et la finesse de sa nuque ainsi dévoilée avaient fait tourner la tête de plus d'un. Son grand père se demandait d'ailleurs toujours pourquoi sa fille, aux nombreux prétendants, avait choisit d'épouser James.

Celui-ci faisait tâche à côté de la plus belle femme du village. Trop grand, trop maigre. Non vraiment il était trop moche. Papy disait ça d'un point de vue totalement objectif bien sûr. Il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de juger ce va nu pied qui ne risquait pas d'assurer la prospérité de la famille. Non ce n'était pas parce que ce rustre lui prenait son unique fille, la prunelle se ses yeux qu'il allait lui mener la vie dure. Voyons c'était bien mal connaître papy Nestor que de penser ceci. Parce que Nestor avait toujours été bougon, grincheux, désagréable, revêche avec tous ceux qui osaient croiser son regard. Excepté sa femme, sa fille et le petit Kimblee bien sûr !

Il avait donc été « légèrement » difficile à James de se faire une place au sein de cette famille unie. Celui lui ci faisait de son mieux pour subvenir à leurs besoins, ce qui n'était pas tâche aisée. En effet le grand père ne travaillait plus qu'en de rares occasions, le domaine des feux d'artifices étant en pleine récession. Le jeune homme devait donc travailler deux fois plus pour espérer pouvoir remplir leur cagnotte. Ce qui ne lui permettait pas de voir sa jeune épouse bien souvent. Mais quand même assez pour lui faire un enfant…

Chose qui fut très bien accueillie par la mère de la jeune fille. Beaucoup moins par le grand père qui se demandait comment allaient-ils pouvoir élever un enfant correctement dans ces conditions précaires. Nestor avait vraiment un bon fond, Kimblee savait par sa mère les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour l'élever. Même si papy ne l'aurait jamais avoué il avait vendu avant sa naissance le chef d'œuvre de sa vie. Un magnifique assortiment de feux qui explosait en dragons merveilleux. Qu'il avait mis plus d'une dizaine d'année à élaborer. Et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais recréer, les matériaux étant devenus hors de prix.

Voilà ce dont se souvenait l'alchimiste écarlate : les histoires que lui racontaient sa mère d'une voix douce, papy qui lui expliquait la fabrication des feux d'artifice, la soupe aux étoiles de grand-mère, son père bien souvent absent…Oui son père n'était pas souvent à la maison à cause de son travail. Mais il ne trouvait pas cela très grave. Petit il y avait bien des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, et il avait appris à se débrouiller tout seul. Nestor lui servait d'exemple au jour le jour, sa présence rassurante de vieil homme bougon était bien assez pour le jeune enfant. De toute façon James était pour lui comme un étranger. Et il se disputait chaque fois un peu plus avec maman, car il rentrait toujours plus tard.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et ne pouvant comprendre pourquoi maman en voulait à papa. Après tout il ramenait toujours l'argent qui les faisait vivre non ? Même que parfois il achetait des cadeaux. Lorsqu'il ramenait des fleurs à sa femme et une peluche à son fils, Kimy (c'était comme ça que l'appelait sa mère à l'époque), savait qu'ils allaient tous passer une bonne soirée. A raconter des histoires sur le vaste de monde, à chanter et à évoquer de vieux souvenirs. Enfin des choses qui remontaient bien avant sa naissance.

En fait il avait plus de souvenirs que ce qu'il avait crut. Peut être allait-il tenir plus d'une centaine de pages s'il continuait ainsi… Il se souvenait même quand gamin il avait appris ce qu'était « la mort ». Pragmatique il avait tout de suite pensé qu'il ne fallait pas que James meure car sinon ils n'auraient plus d'argent. Bon ça il ne l'avait pas dit à maman bien sûr, ni même à qui que se soit. Mais il avait ensuite décidé que se faire de l'argent était une priorité dans la vie pour pouvoir survivre. A cette époque il n'avait pas encore découvert sa voie bien sûr. Il ne savait pas à quel point la beauté d'une explosion due à l'alchimie valait plus, beaucoup plus, que tout l'or du monde.

Alors il avait commencé par aider papy à préparer ses feux. Il adorait mélanger la poudre et préparer les fusées. C'était encore plus amusant quand il se trompait par mégarde (il faisait des erreurs parfois, de manière tout à fait involontaire…). Dans ces moments là papy Nestor se prenait souvent tout dans la figure. La poudre, le papier collant, les ciseaux, le marteau…Tout quoi ! Bon évidemment Kimy ne faisait pas ce genre de choses trop souvent. Car son grand père aurait pu se douter de quelque chose. Surtout qu'il n'appréciait pas outre mesure qu'un feu lui explose dans l'oreille. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas quelque chose de très agréable. Le jeune garçon savait toujours se composer une façade impassible lorsqu'il faisait ses bêtises, il prenait même l'air inquiet. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas conscience du danger réel qu'ils encouraient pourtant tous les deux.

Ainsi ils faillirent se blesser gravement un jour d'été. Lui et son grand père avaient été interrompus dans l'atelier de fabrication par un étranger. Celui-ci disait chercher son père. Papy avait semblé vraiment en colère lorsque celui-ci lui avait expliqué la raison de sa venue. C'était en effet un « créancier » qui venait récupérer l'argent qu'il avait prêté à James. Et papy n'avait pas été mis au courant de ces arrangements douteux…

Il ne fit donc pas attention à ce qu'il faisait une fois l'homme parti. Il avait chassé le débiteur en lui disant que James n'était pas là mais à son travail. Enfin si c'était bien ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même. Cette découverte le faisait douter de son gendre. Pourquoi cet idiot avait effectué un emprunt ? Ne gagnait-il pas assez pour les nourrir ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec le fait qu'il rentrait si tard tous les soirs ? Voyait-il une autre femme que sa fille ?

Et comme chaque fois qu'il était énervé il alluma sa pipe. Faisant les cent pas dans la pièce il ne remarqua pas la cendre qu'il projetait par terre. Cendre qui se retrouva projeté sur un petit tas de poudre, qui s'enflamma rapidement. Bien trop vite même, puisqu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Celui-ci s'était déjà étendu sur tout un côté de la pièce. S'approchant dangereusement des petites fusées en préparation qu'il fit exploser.

Kimblee avait alors agit avec son inconscience toute caractéristique. Au lieu de sortir de la pièce enfumée avec Nestor il avait essayé d'éteindre le feu qui continuait de ravager la pièce. Il avait pris le tuyau d'eau qui était là en cas de problème et avait arrosé les fusées restantes afin qu'elles n'explosent pas elles aussi. Mais la fumée et le feu gagnaient inexorablement du terrain. Menaçant de les asphyxier ou de les brûler. Nestor essayait pendant ce temps d'étouffer les flammes grâce à une couverture.

Heureusement pour eux grand-mère travaillait dans le jardin et avait entendu l'explosion. Elle accourut dans la pièce dévastée. Elle paniqua en voyant les deux « artificiers » à moitié évanouis mais réussit à se ressaisir. Elle les traîna hors du désastre tout en appelant sa fille qui courut chercher des secours.

Ce soir là quant il se réveilla Kimblee avait appris quelque chose. Il ne fallait jamais allume quelque chose près des fusées. Les explosions pouvaient faire beaucoup de mal. Les feux d'artifices qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins considéré comme des jouets inoffensifs étaient dangereux. Il garda cette information dans un coin de son cerveau, cela pourrait lui servir un de ces jours…

A part leurs brûlures ils n'avaient rien eu de grave. Le tuyau d'arrosage qui était dans la pièce de fabrication en cas d'urgence leur avait bien servit. Grand père était pourtant toujours en colère, plus contre lui-même que James à présent. Il avait faillit tuer son petit fils et lui avec ! Cette colère avait été bien plus nocive qu'une erreur de débutant. Lui qui gardait toujours la tête froide…il avait échoué cette fois ci. Il décida ce soir qu'il arrêtait définitivement la production de feux d'artifices. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur mais il devenait sans doute trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.

Le jeune garçon avait été bien triste. Il aurait tant voulu continuer ! Mais c'était trop tard à présent, ils avaient fait une erreur et devaient en payer le prix. Il savait qu'il allait falloir compenser leur perte de revenus. Ils avaient accumulé des dettes et le créancier n'allait pas les laisser tranquilles. Sa décision était prise, Kimblee allait trouver un travail. Quelque chose qui ramènerait beaucoup d'argent.

C'était sur cette pensée que venait de finir son enfance.


	3. Une fleur qui s'ouvre

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de FMA appartiennent à leur auteur, Hiromu Arakawa.

**Résumé**: Kimblee vu par lui-même, réflexions profondes en perspective…. (Autobiographie douteuse)

**Couple**: Kimblee et Roy.

**Notes :** Je suis vraiment navré pour le long retard. Mais entre la reprise de la fac, les examens et d'autres problèmes personnels je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni le courage d'écrire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, désormais je vais essayer de garder un rythme plus régulier. (Je devrais publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines environ)

En italiques ce sont les didascalies et les pensées de Kimblee.

* * *

_**Une fleur qui s'ouvre**_

Mais bon l'enfance n'était qu'une partie de sa vie. Ce n'était sans doute pas la plus intéressante même s'il elle avait marqué son esprit d'une bien étrange manière. En effet son amour des explosions venait de son apprentissage auprès de son grand père. S'il était né dans une autre famille pauvre du village il n'aurait jamais appris de telles choses. La fabrication des feux n'était l'apanage que de quelques maîtres à cette époque. Et papy en faisait partie. Il était l'un des rares à avoir su acquérir une notoriété au fil des ans. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais prit d'apprentis.

Nestor était un homme solitaire. Son caractère bougon acceptait mal les critiques comme les erreurs des débutants. Après avoir quitté son maître suite à une querelle il s'était mis à son propre compte. Et comme il en avait eu assez de ses « coéquipiers » si peu talentueux, il ne chercha jamais à embaucher quelqu'un pour le seconder. Oui il avait toujours été un homme fier et solitaire. Un peu comme Kimblee. C'est sûr que le garçon avait passé plus de temps avec son grand père qu'avec son père. Peut être cela avait-il forgé son caractère ?

Enfin peu importait. Kimblee avait été et sera toujours plus ou moins à part. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment d'ailleurs. N'était-ce pas cette nonchalance teintée d'ironie qui faisait son charme ? (Ou tout du moins une partie) Oui…Cela avait commencé dès le primaire. Son goût pour les choses étranges. Son goût pour une certaine forme de violence…

Il avait été à l'école du village comme tous les gamins du coin. Ce n'était pas très amusant. Il s'ennuyait et n'avait aucun intérêt pour les mathématiques. La lecture et les sciences avaient néanmoins attiré son intention. Très tôt il se mit à lire des ouvrages de littérature classique, il les empruntait à la bibliothèque de l'école.

Mais ces livres étaient assez simples, après tout il n'avait que douze ans à l'époque. Il les lut presque tous, mais jamais il ne trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Aucun de parlait de cette joie sauvage. Cette passion qui vous étreint lorsque vous laissez filer votre conscience pour commettre un acte délibérément malveillant. Oui il aimait ce sentiment délicieux de puissance et de liberté. Pourtant ces choses là étaient toujours défendues. Il ne pouvait pas disséquer d'animaux morts. Ni élever des plantes toxiques. Il ne pouvait pas non plus remplacer les plats de la cantine par des champignons douteux. Ni cacher le ballon de ses camarades. En fait il n'avait pas le droit de faire aucune de ces choses amusantes. On ne l'avait jamais pris sur le fait bien sûr. Il se débrouillait toujours pour qu'un autre prenne à sa place. Ou pour qu'on ne sache rien de ses crimes.

Oui Kimy ne pouvait pas expérimenter la science à sa façon. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ses camarades comme cobayes. C'était mal. Les adultes avaient toujours ce mot à la bouche. Pourtant à force d'être constamment employé sa signification s'affaiblissait. Et puis finalement pour lui cela ne voulait plus rien dire. Après tout l'axiologie n'était-elle pas variable selon le point de vue de la personne ? Les notions de « bien » et de « mal » n'avaient-elles pas été inventées par des humains ? Les animaux par exemple étaient au dessus de tout cela. Dans le monde animal il n'y avait qu'une règle : Manger ou être mangé. C'était aussi simple que cela. Un animal luttait tous les jours pour sa survie tandis que les hommes faisaient semblant de vivre.

Car ceux-ci étaient en haut de la chaîne alimentaire n'est ce pas ? Ils n'avaient plus grand besoin de chasser, ils élevaient des troupeaux de bétails. Ils n'allaient pas à la cueillette, ils labouraient des champs. En somme l'homme avait « évolué ».

Et comme ils ne se battaient plus contre la nature, ils se faisaient la guerre entre eux. La guerre et les maladies avaient une fonction d'autorégulation de l'espèce.

Kimblee avaient compris tout ceci de manière presque instinctive. C'est pourquoi il ne s'attaquait jamais aux animaux. Ils les aimaient bien d'ailleurs. Et puis à quoi bon éviscérer une grenouille ou arracher les ailes d'une mouche ? Non il n'était pas un de ces gamins sadiques qui avaient besoin de se sentir supérieur aux « faibles ». Pour lui le véritable ennemi à combattre était l'homme. Et il allait vite comprendre comment se débarrasser des importuns.

En effet le jeune garçon était très doué en sciences, il avait toujours des bonnes notes dans cette matière. Mais très tôt il lui en fallut plus. Il avait besoin de plus de connaissances. Plus de savoir. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup à son professeur de sciences, un petit monsieur chétif à lunettes : Mr Jennlings. Cet homme n'était pas en haut de l'échelle sociale. Kimblee, qui notait scrupuleusement ses observations, l'avait classé dans la catégorie « intelligent qui se fait marcher sur les pieds ». Il avait remarqué que dans le groupe des professeurs Jennlings était toujours celui qui faisait le café. Que personne n'écoutait vraiment. Celui que les femmes repoussaient. En bref il était un homme doué mais incompris, tout le contraire du mâle alpha qui domine.

Pourtant pour peu qu'on s'y intéresse, cet homme savait de nombreuses choses tout à fait utiles. Dans un élan, fort peu altruiste, le garçon décida donc de se lier « d'amitié » avec son professeur. En tant que bon élève il était déjà assez apprécié de celui-ci malgré sa faible participation en classe. Il était le gamin à l'avant dernier rang, près de la fenêtre. Celui qui semblait toujours s'ennuyer à mourir, mais qui posait parfois une question pertinente. Preuve qu'en réalité il suivait parfaitement. Durant sa préadolescence le jeune garçon passa donc une partie de son temps à se rapprocher de cet homme.

De fait cela fut beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Le professeur était un homme intelligent, qui sentait certaines choses mieux que d'autres. Il avait donc décidé d'élaborer un plan. Celui-ci était ma foi assez simple : approcher Jennlings petit à petit, l'apprivoiser comme un animal craintif. Comme les oiseaux il sentait une âme de « chat » joueur en Kimblee. Et cette facette cruelle devait à tout prix être cachée pour le bien de son plan. Il commença donc par une approche presque indirecte à la fin du cours….

C'était une fin de matinée plutôt agréable. Le printemps commençait à pointer, laissant le temps se réchauffer quelque peu. Il n'y avait encore que très peu de bourgeons, mais ceux-ci ne tarderaient pas à se développer.

Le cours de science avait porté sur le thème de la chimie aujourd'hui. M. Jennlings avait ainsi finit sur les sciences qui en dérivaient, concluant sur les possibilités immenses qu'offrait l'alchimie. Cette science était assez méconnue des villageois, qui appréhendaient mal quelque chose d'aussi compliqué. Pour eux le principe d'échange équivalent, ou la transmutation ressemblaient plus à des tours de magie. Les gamins avaient donc été agités pendant la leçon, sauf Kimblee bien sûr. Dès la sonnerie les garçons et filles du village partirent en courant vers la cantine. Kimblee lui rangea sagement ses affaires, attendant que le dernier crétin soit parti.

Il s'approcha du bureau, l'air un peu hésitant, comme s'il était trop timide pour parler.

Bien sûr il n'était pas timide, mais un petit air gêné faisait toujours bon effet auprès du corps enseignant. Le maître le remarqua bien vite et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris mon garçon ?

-Non en fait c'est que…, _il marqua une pause_, J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur l'alchimie. Allez-vous nous faire un cours approfondi sur le sujet ?

-Je suis désolé Kimblee, mais je ne pense pas. Tes camarades ne sont pas très attentifs, et comme ce n'est pas au programme je ne vais pas continuer. C'est un peu trop difficile pour eux. _Il lui fit un clin d'œil._ Mais si ça t'intéresse je peux peut être t'indiquer des ouvrages de référence.

-D'accord, mais ou pourrais-je trouver ces livres ? Il n'y a rien à la bibliothèque…Et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent…_Apitoyer sa victime était une tactique qui avait fait ses preuves…_

-Hum oui c'est vrai…_Jennlings eut un sourire gêné_, et bien que dirais-tu de venir chez moi après les cours ? J'en possède quelques uns. Par contre il faudra prévenir tes parents.

_Un éclat passa dans les yeux du jeune homme. C'était gagné ! Mais il fallait encore convaincre ses parents. Cela ne devait pas être trop dur._

-Bien sûr maman serait inquiète si elle ne me voyait pas rentrer à la maison. _Encore un petit effort, il y était presque… _

_-_Et bien que dirais-tu de lui en parler ce soir ? Demain j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire je dois aller en ville récupérer un colis. Mais mercredi il n'y a pas école. Tu pourrais venir l'après midi, j'habite la petite maison au toit rouge vers le lac. Ta maman doit savoir ou c'est.

-Hum, _Ne pas paraître en savoir trop sur sa proie,_ oui je lui demanderais elle doit savoir ou c'est !

-Très bien, tu lui passeras mon bonjour. _Jennlings rougit quelque peu. _Nous nous verrons donc mercredi vers 15h.

-D'accord ! _Et un grand sourire « innocent » pour parfaire le tout !_

-Mince il faut que j'y aille si je veux manger, au revoir Kimblee ! »

Le professeur sortit de la salle en courant presque, essayant de maintenir un semblant de dignité. Le garçon sourit. Il finit de ramasser ses affaires et partit tranquillement vers le réfectoire. Son plan avait marché à la perfection. L'adulte le prenait pour un gamin assidu et gentil. Haha quelle blague ! Il n'était peut être pas si observateur que ça tout compte fait. Non, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer cet homme. Il faisait peut être le domestique pour les autres professeurs mais Kimblee n'était qu'un enfant. Il devait se comporter en tant que tel, et au moins faire comme si il respectait le corps enseignant…

Ce qui était loin d'être le cas bien sûr. Il les trouvait profondément pathétiques ces adultes qui se croyaient supérieurs à la véritable « élite ». Car Jennlings semblait peut être faiblard mais c'était le seul à avoir choisit sa place ici, à avoir plus qu'un simple diplôme d'enseignant. Kimy se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi un homme aussi brillant était venu s'enterrer dans ce village minable. Il avait tout de même un doctorat de biologie. Il avait aussi entendu dire qu'il avait travaillé pour l'armée. Enfin il n'accordait que peu d'importance à ces rumeurs.

Jennling intriguait Kimblee bien plus que les autres maîtres. Ceux-ci étaient juste des gamins du village qui avaient décidé d'enseigner ici. En somme ils n'avaient jamais bougé d'ici, n'étaient jamais sortis de leur école chérie. De sacrés ploucs. Sans aucune ambition que c'en était presque risible !

Lui n'était pas de ceux là. Depuis longtemps déjà il avait décidé qu'il choisirait sa vie. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir par la pression sociale, stupidité ignoble de l'âme humaine. Sans doute une invention des moins que rien pour se trouver une excuse face à leur peur viscérale du changement. Non il ne pourrirait pas longtemps dans ce village perdu entre un lac et une forêt. Il ne suivrait qu'une voie, celle de la réussite. Et Kimblee était prêt à tout pour réussir.

Voilà pourquoi il ne se mêlait pas à la populace.

Arrivé dans la salle du réfectoire il s'assit à une table un peu éloigné des autres, seul. Il posa ses affaires puis alla chercher son assiette que les dames avaient gardé au chaud. Elles servaient normalement tout le monde en même temps, mais elles avaient bien remarqué que le jeune Kimblee n'était pas préoccupé par les horaires. Elles lui mettaient donc toujours une assiette au chaud. Ce traitement de faveur ne plaisait pas à tout le monde bien sur. Certains élèves plus âgés trouvaient cela injuste qu'il ait le droit de manger malgré son retard.

Il fallait bien avouer que la règle, bien peu respectée, était d'arriver à l'heure ou manger ailleurs. C'était même écrit sur un vieux panneau à l'entrée. Mais les règles étaient faites pour être enfreintes n'est ce pas ? Honnêtement qui donc cela dérangeait-il réellement ? Les abrutis de l'école avaient juste trouvé cette raison suffisante pour venir lui chercher des noises.

A vrai dire il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Ils savaient tous à quel point Il leur était supérieur. Après ce n'était pas son problème si cette vérité les énervait au plus haut point. Il poussa donc un soupir agacé en voyant les trois racailles de l'école arriver. Il détestait être dérangé pendant son repas. Il les ignora donc et continua de manger comme si de rien était, ses cheveux mi-longs masquant son regard outré.

« -Hey mais c'est Kimblee qui mange tout seul encore une fois ! _C'était Anthony Tell un grand nigaud au nez prématurément rougi par l'alcool. Un peu plus âgé que lui, il aidait son père aux vignes. Cela ne lui avait pas réussit. _C'est trop triste Kiki n'a pas d'amis !

-Hahahaha ouais c'est parce que c'est un nase ! _Renchérit Trudi Crisps, un petit gros vulgaire. On pouvait dire qu'il était le bras droit de Tell, très bagarreur il aimait rouer de coups ses victimes. _

Kimblee avait relevé la tête en entendant le surnom. Il n'aimait pas que des minables dans leur genre osent lui adresser la parole. Et il ne voulait pas se battre avec eux, cela risquait d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Devait-il se laisser faire et jouer le gamin apeuré ou leur montrer qui était le chef ? Il opta pour l'attitude du premier de la classe qui a de la répartie.

-Oh Tell que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? Tu es sûr d'avoir le droit d'être à l'école ? Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt aider ton père à vider ses bouteilles ? C'est un sport ou tu excelle il me semble…

-Comment ?! Mon père n'est pas un alcoolique !

-Oh mais tu es moins débile qu'il n'y parait Tell ! _Rajoutons en une couche…_Je suis ému de voir que tu arrives à comprendre un sous-entendu ! Tout n'est peut être pas perdu pour toi finalement…

-Un bâtard comme toi ne devrait même pas nous adresser la parole. _Ah enfin le troisième homme se réveillait. Benjamin Stuck un maigrelet à lunette, aussi appelé langue de vipère par les gamins de l'école. _Après tout on sait tous que ta mère est une traînée !

-Tu ne dis pas ça parce que ma mère a repoussé ton père par hasard ? C'est sûr qu'elle ne ressemble pas à la tienne, je comprends qu'il ait voulu voir ailleurs…

-Enfoiré !!! Comment t'oses insulter ma mère ? !! J'vais te buter sale crevard ! »

Oups, il avait peut être été un peu loin. Stuck était un fi-fils à sa maman, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. De plus le cri du binoclard avait attiré l'attention des autres élèves, excités par la bagarre qui se préparait. Kimblee but rapidement son verre d'eau, attrapant sa fourchette afin d'essayer de finir son plat. Malheureusement pour lui les trois garçons avaient décidé de passer à l'attaque. Trudi donna un fort coup de poing à la table, projetant l'assiette dans les airs. Assiette qui éclata par terre dans un grand fracas, projetant des restes de nourriture sur Kimblee, pauvre victime innocente de ces voyous. Tell s'avança, goguenard, attrapant notre héros par le col, son autre main posée sur la table.

« -Alors on fait moins le malin Kiki ? C'est facile de faire ta grande gueule, mais je pense pas que tu te débrouilles en bagarre ! _Oh détrompes toi mon petit !_

-Dis Tell, je peux le frapper hein ? Je peux, je peux ? _Le gros Trudi commençait à s'exciter un peu trop. _

-Ouais vas-y il a cherché Benjamin, qui est notre ami. Il faut lui faire payer ! »

Le dit Benjamin émit un petit rire qui déplut fortement à Kimblee. A deux contre un, il n'avait pas grande chance de pouvoir les battre. Il avait plus ou moins appris certains arts martiaux avec papy. Mais il n'avait jamais eu à utiliser ces techniques. D'habitude il réussissait à éviter ces trois idiots. Comment allait-il s'en sortir coincé comme il était ?

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas le coup de poing arriver. Sa tête vola en arrière mais Anthony Tell le tenait toujours par le col l'empêchant de se lever. La douleur était vive et il sentait du sang couler de sa bouche. Là il était vraiment énervé. En plus d'avoir gâché son repas, Trudi avait faillit lui casser une dent ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de sa vie. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais été vraiment en colère avant cet épisode. Mais cette rage qui montait de ses entrailles le poussa à l'action. Il ne pensait plus, laissant ses réflexes agir à sa place.

D'un coup féroce il planta sa fourchette dans la main de Tell qui était posée sur la table. Un hurlement retentit et le gamin relâcha sa prise se tordant de douleur par terre. Trudi voulut s'avancer mais Kimblee était trop rapide. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé Trudi tomba à terre.

Le dernier de la bande recula effrayé par le sourire sadique de l'enfant aux yeux dorés. Il poussa un vague glapissement et s'enfuit en courant. Sous les yeux éberlués des élèves Kimblee ramassa ses affaires et sortit tranquillement. Décidément ces idiots l'étonneraient toujours. Il entendit des cris et les gosses appelèrent enfin les professeurs à la rescousse. Vraiment ils n'étaient pas malins. Enfin ces crétins l'avaient bien mérité. A cause d'eux il n'avait même pas finit sa jardinière de légumes. Il ferait mieux de s'en aller avant que les enseignants ne constatent les dégâts. Sa réputation de bon élève allait en prendre un sacré coup. Il courut en direction de la forêt, s'éloignant du chemin qui menait à l'école. Là bas il aurait la paix. Et il pourrait réfléchir tranquillement.

Arrivé à la lisère des bois il ralentit sa course, gêné par les nombreux buissons. Au lieu de prendre le chemin tout tracé il tourna à droite et partit vers le nord de la forêt. Seuls les braconniers allaient dans cette partie beaucoup plus sombre et vallonnée. Il espérait que personne n'irait le chercher à cet endroit.

Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta, il devait être assez loin maintenant. Kimblee laissa échapper un soupir. Il s'assit sur une souche. Décidément il n'aurait pas du s'énerver. Il avait agit de manière instinctive et causé de sérieux dommages à ses ennemis du jour. La conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé, était qu'il allait avoir de gros ennuis. S'enfuir n'avait sans doute pas été la meilleure chose à faire. Cela prouvait sa culpabilité dans cette affaire. Du reste les trois autres avaient déjà du arranger leur histoire pour se faire passer pour les victimes. Il doutait que sa parole ait du poids contre la leur. Et personne ne viendrait l'aider. Les écoliers ne prendraient pas le risque de se mettre le trio à dos.

Si seulement il avait abordé Jennlings plus tôt, il l'aurait eût dans la poche à présent ! Maintenant il était sans doute trop tard, l'homme avait du être déçu en apprenant toute l'histoire. Son plan était fichu à cause de trois idiots exécrables ! Ces nuls même qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter ! C'était risible ! Il s'était laissé entraîné par bien moins intelligent que lui, parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'écraser. Sa vie était-elle finie avant même d'avoir réellement commencé ? Non Kimblee n'était pas le genre à s'apitoyer sur son propre sort. Il devait envisager les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il réfléchirait plus tard à sa vengeance. Car ces bouseux ne s'en tireraient pas comme ça. Oh non. Ç'aurait été bien mal le connaître.

Il allait sans doute être interrogé par les professeurs et envoyé chez le directeur pour s'expliquer. Les débiles avaient sans doute raconté qu'il avait commencé la rixe en premier. Bien sûr c'était faux, mais les professeurs croiraient plus volontiers trois personnes ayant la même version des faits. Tout seul il était désavantagé. Les témoins de la scène seraient-ils de son côté ou du leur ? Avait-il une chance de les convaincre ? Après tout Tell, Crisps et Stuck n'avaient pas une bonne réputation. Il devrait sans doute jouer là dessus en minimisant le rôle qu'il avait eu dans cette histoire.

Mais comment expliquer la fourchette plantée dans la main de Tell ? Il valait mieux qu'il fasse passer cela pour un réflexe du à la peur d'être frappé à nouveau. Ah ça avait été un moment vraiment jouissif. Laisser échapper cette pulsion sauvage et meurtrière. Voir ce dont elle était capable une fois relâchée…La fourchette était entrée profondément dans la chair, pile sur une veine. Et le sang avait joyeusement coulé ! En y repensant Kimblee exultait. Secrètement il espérait qu'il avait touché les nerfs et les tendons. Même si cela signifiait qu'il allait avoir de gros ennuis si tel était le cas.

Son seul regret était que cet incident ait sans doute gâché son plan pour approcher Jennlings. Qu'importe il serait désormais considéré comme dangereux par les racailles de l'école.

Il réfléchit à sa situation. Les professeurs étaient sans doute en train d'écouter les trois élèves. Certains devaient être partis le chercher. Il aurait pu s'enfuir et partir définitivement. Mais il n'avait ni argent ni nourriture. Et il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aisé de prendre un train en resquillant. De plus il ne voulait pas partir sans certaines de ses affaires. Il avait encore des fusées, ses carnets de notes, quelques livres et cartes qui devaient lui servir dans un cas semblable.

Il se coucha sur la souche, las. Son génie, son machiavélisme avait été mis à mal par trois morveux. Non en réalité il était le seul responsable. Il n'avait pas su maîtriser la colère, la rage qui l'habitait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'éprouver de tels sentiments. Seuls l'ambition et le mépris le guidait normalement. Il fronça les sourcils. En fait ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Ce qu'il l'avait guidé était plutôt un élan sadique inopiné.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Se rendre bien gentiment ou attendre qu'on vienne le chercher ? Il ne risquait pas de rentrer chez lui en tout cas. Si papy avait appris la nouvelle il allait se prendre une sacrée rouste. Son grand père était contre la violence car elle était pour lui la seule défense des idiots.

C'était en partie vrai il fallait bien l'avouer. Ils avaient attaqué car ils n'avaient rien trouvé à répondre. Si Kimblee avait suivit les conseils avisés de grand père il n'aurait pas répondu et serait parti. Il aurait aussi pu appeler un professeur, mais c'était vraiment une attitude lâche selon lui. Décidément il était peut être un génie mais c'était aussi un gamin qui ne savait pas maîtriser toute sa violence. Il fallait qu'il mûrisse vite s'il voulait réparer cette erreur.

Oui car c'était bel et bien une erreur de parcours. Ce qu'il considérerait par la suite comme la première erreur de sa vie. Il espérait pourtant que ce serait bien la dernière.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel qui s'était soudain assombri. Quelle heure était-il ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps, mais ses sens lui disaient qu'il devait être plus de trois heures. Il avait faim et il commençait à avoir froid. Après tout il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son repas. Kimblee s'assit. Son pull était couvert de projections de nourriture et commençait à attirer des insectes. Il l'enleva se retrouvant en chemise alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.

« -Vraiment quelle chance délirante j'ai aujourd'hui ! »

Il secoua son pull d'uniforme, essayant d'en faire tomber les miettes. C'était peine perdue, les petits pois étaient collés par la sauce. Il grogna. Il aurait bien balancé le pull, mais il n'en avait qu'un autre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ses habits n' importe où au prix que ça coûtait.

Il le noua donc à sa taille frissonnant à cause de l'eau qui coulait dans son dos. Il ramassa son sac et commença à avancer. Il valait mieux qu'il retourne à l'école. Seulement la forêt était sombre et il ne trouvait plus le chemin par lequel il était arrivé. La pluie n'améliorait pas sa visibilité bien sûr. Il continua quand même à avancer, il allait bien sortir de la forêt un jour de toute façon.

Son ventre grondait de plus en plus fort. Il avait mal aux jambes. Mal aux pieds. Froid et faim. Depuis combien de temps marchait-il sous la pluie ? Celle-ci s'était faite plus forte au cours de sa lente progression. Sa chemise était collée à sa peau, lui procurant une sensation désagréable lorsqu'il bougeait. Les buissons lui griffaient les mains, les branches basses frappaient son visage. Comme si la forêt avait voulu le garder au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Il essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez. Cette fois-ci la branche l'avait cogné durement. Kimblee aimait bien les arbres, la nature tout ça, mais là ça commençait à le gonfler. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Ce bois ne semblait pas vouloir finir.

Il avait mal.

Il avait froid.

Il avait faim.

Il avait soif.

Il était fatigué.

Alors il s'endormit.

* * *

Il fut vaguement réveillé par les bruits de pas, puis il entendit une voix douce. Il sentit qu'on le portait fermement et sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Il fut réveillé par une voix familière. Et l'arrêt du son de la pluie.

« -Kimblee ? Zolf James Kimblee ? Ah tu te réveilles enfin.

-Pro…professeur ? _L'homme le tenait toujours dans ses bras, mais ils se tenaient dans l'entrée d'une petite maison cossue. _

-Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur tu sais ? Personne ne savait ou tu étais et nous craignions que le jeune Crisps t'ait cassé la mâchoire. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais un coup mal placé peut parfois provoquer de gros dégâts. _L'homme le posa délicatement à terre, examinant son visage. Sa mâchoire était en effet enflée. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. _Hum Tu as très mal ? _Il lui effleura le menton. _

-Euh…Oui assez.

-Bon je pense que la première chose à faire serait de nettoyer tout ça. Tu dois avoir froid, déshabilles toi, je vais préparer un bain. _Voyant son air perplexe il ajouta. _Nous sommes chez moi, en fait tu n'étais pas très loin de la partie ouest de la forêt. Tu sais de ce côté-là on peut rejoindre le lac.

-Euh…Ou puis-je poser mes habits ? Je vais tout salir ici. _Il désigna l'entrée pleine d'eau. _

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Bah ce n'est pas grave je nettoierais plus tard. Tu peux les poser sur cette chaise. De toute façon ils ont aussi besoin d'un bon lavage. _Il sourit gentiment. _Je vais aller te chercher une serviette, la salle de bain est au fond à gauche.

Jennlings partit à droite dans ce qui semblait être une jolie chambre aux murs verts. Kimblee observa la maison tout en se déshabillant. La porte était vitrée sur le dessus éclairant la petite entrée encombrée. A droite devait se trouver la chambre du maître, à gauche la cuisine, au fond on pouvait apercevoir le salon. Et la porte fermée à gauche devait être la salle de bain. A présent nu il se dirigea vers cette porte, l'ouvrant lentement. Il fut surpris par la profusion de plantes qui entouraient une jolie baignoire à pieds. Le sol était carrelé de jaune et les murs étaient d'un gris bleuté. La baignoire était au milieu du mur, face à la porte, encadrée par une large commode et un lavabo orné d'un miroir. A gauche une belle fenêtre apportait de la luminosité. Au fond à droite il y avait les toilettes.

Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté de la baignoire, cachant sa nudité comme il pouvait. Jennlings arriva peu après avec une serviette bleu clair.

« -Ah tu es là, J'ai faillit ne pas te voir, tu es bien caché derrière les plantes.

-Il y en a beaucoup il faut dire, je ne savais pas que vous jardiniez. _Malgré son ton assuré il avait rougit. Le professeur fit comme si il n'avait rien remarqué et commença à faire couler l'eau chaude. _

-C'est mon passe temps favori, j'avoue j'adore les plantes. Hum je pense que l'eau est assez chaude. Dis moi si ça te convient. _Kimblee passa sa main sous l'eau bien chaude. Il ne méritait pas un tel traitement mais le bain allait être agréable. _

-Oui c'est bien.

-Bon alors vas-y, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. » _Il partit en repoussant la porte doucement ne la fermant pas complètement. _

Le garçon entra doucement dans l'eau s'immergeant complètement, il ne prenait pas de bains chez lui. Il sortit la tête de l'eau passant sa main dans ses cheveux. L'eau avait pris une couleur brunâtre. Il s'était sali dans la forêt. Comme l'eau était chaude ! C'était un véritable délice d'être enfin au chaud après les heures qu'il avait passé trempé. Ses doigts étaient tous fripés mais qu'importe. Il se sentait si bien dans cette baignoire. Entouré de plantes il se serait cru dans quelque luxueux hôtel. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la maison de son maître serait aussi accueillante. D'ailleurs il devait vivre seul. Il n'y avait rien qui semblait appartenir à une femme ici. Avait-il été marié un jour ? Ce n'était pas un homme à femme à vrai dire. Il n'était pas très grand, assez fin. Des lunettes cachaient ses doux yeux marron. Il avait les cheveux châtains un peu en bataille. En fait en y regardant de plus près son visage était agréable. Pourtant il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas de succès avec les femmes. Peut être le trouvaient-elles trop effacé ?

« -Kimblee, j'entre. Hem j'ai oublié de te donner le savon en plus.

-Ah oui merci. Je crois que j'en ai bien besoin. _Il esquissa un sourire gêné. Il avait définitivement sali la baignoire. Il commença à se savonner. Il n'aurait pas du être tant gêné par l'adulte mais il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le voie si faible. _

-Oh mince je n'avais vu que tu avais autant d'égratignures ! _Il prit doucement le visage de Kimblee d'une main, appliquant le désinfectant grâce à un coton. _Je pense qu'il faudra mettre de la glace sur ta mâchoire. Cela devrait arranger un peu son état. Peux tu me donner tes mains ? Il faut que je nettoie les plaies. _Le jeune garçon les lui présenta rapidement. Décidément Jennlings était beaucoup trop gentil. Il ne devait pas lui en valoir tout compte fait. Il fallait qu'il vérifie s'il était de son côté. _

-Hum monsieur…Je vais avoir des ennuis à l'école ? _Un ton triste et inquiet, des yeux de chien battu, rien de tel pour apitoyer sa victime. _

-Et bien tu seras sans doute puni, mais la blessure de Tell a pu être soignée vite il ne devrait pas garder de séquelles. Les autres élèves ont raconté comment ils t'avaient embêté. Cela n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se battent en plus. Je pense qu'ils auront une sévère punition. _Jennlings soupira. _Enfin je comprend que tu ais voulu te défendre. _Il lui sourit malicieusement. _

-Je…Merci professeur. Sans vous je serais sans doute encore dans la forêt. Je…_Il avait gagné un allié de choix on dirait, l'homme avait sans doute été raillé lui aussi dans sa jeunesse. En tout cas c'était une sacrée chance pour lui qu'il l'ait trouvé. Il devait sembler reconnaissant s'il voulait réellement forger un lien durable « d'amitié ». _

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, j'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi tu sais. Et puis en tant qu'enseignant c'est mon devoir de prendre soin de mes élèves. Ah au fait j'ai prévenu tes parents que tu étais là. Tu vas rester ici pour cette nuit, je te ramènerais demain. Ta famille se faisait un sang d'encre, tu devrais faire attention à eux. T'enfuir dans la forêt n'était pas une très bonne idée…Enfin…

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi j'ai eu si peur ! _Il laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Ainsi il devait vraiment être pitoyable. Un pauvre petit enfant maltraité qui résonnerait dans le cœur de Jennlings comme un écho à sa jeunesse passée. _

-Là ça va aller, tu es en sécurité ici, avec moi…_L'adulte l'avait serré impulsivement dans les bras surprenant Kimblee. Ainsi il avait touché là ou ça fait mal. _

-M-merci pour tout. _Souffla-t-il dans un chuchotement. Il enroula ses bras autour de l'homme savourant sa chaleur. Voilà ce dont il s'était volontairement coupé dès son plus jeune âge. La chaleur humaine. L'amitié. Par-dessus l'épaule du maître il vit une fleur s'ouvrir. Une grosse fleur blanche et jaune sur un cactus. _

Évidemment certaines fleurs ne s'ouvrent que la nuit…

* * *

J'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre un peu trop long. Les autres risquent d'être plus courts. En tout cas ça commence à bien avancer, la prochaine fois vous verrez l'adolescence de Kimy-chan ! ^o^

J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop OOC, mais bon c'est un gosse il est encore un peu innocent on va dire. (Plus pour longtemps hinhin !!)


End file.
